


Izuku Midoriya - The Son of Nike

by UnnieElm



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: First work - Freeform, M/M, Multi, dabi on those haters, has nothing to do with pjo characters, p l u s u l t r a, this is from a chaotic rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnnieElm/pseuds/UnnieElm
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, the son of Nike, has known he was a half-blood for six years. He returns to Camp Halfblood for the summer expecting to enjoy the usual chaotic fun that circulates throughout the demigod sanctuary. However, a hellish nightmare begins, and Izuku has no idea if he can do anything to stop it.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki/Monoma Neito/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Mineta Minoru/Death, Monoma Neito & Shinsou Hitoshi, Monoma Neito/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Izuku Midoriya - The Son of Nike

Hello! This is my first work on ao3, so I hope you can enjoy it. This is somewhat based on a roleplay I did on Discord, so please keep this in mind if at some points this fic seems nonsensical. Please enjoy this fic and feel free to leave comments.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a roleplay done on Discord. If some events are random or chaotic, that's the main reason.


End file.
